thelandofstorieswishingfandomcom-20200214-history
Emmerich Himmelsbach
Background Emmerich Himmelsbach is an original character from The Land of Stories series. Emmerich is boy from Hohenschwangau, Germany, and approximately ten years old. He first appears in A Grimm Warning. He helps Conner and Bree get into Neuschwanstein castle and ends up joining Conner on his adventure to save the Land of Stories. In Beyond the Kingdoms, he turns out to be of magical descent himself. Appearance and Personality "He was very young, no older than ten, and had dark hair and very pale skin. He was skinny although his cheeks were plump and rosy, making him look like a puppet that lived in a cuckoo clock."''TLOS III, ch 12, p. 222 At first, Emmerich comes across as a very naieve boy, eager for adventure. He likes superheroes and says he is saving up his pocket money to visit "Gotham City". Conner and Bree tell him they are spies from the United States who need to hide a secret weapon inside the castle, and Emmerich offers his help. When Conner tells him the truth about who they are, he admits to knowing already- he just pretended to believe them because he thought it would be fun to hang out with them.TLOS III, ch 12, p. 234 He says he is quite lonely, as he doesn't have any friends and all the kids he meets are only in town for a day to visit the castle. Emmerich speaks German, English, French and Danish.TLOS III, ch 14, p. 255 After his adventures from ''A Grimm Warning, he is given "dishwashing duty" until he's sixteen.TLOS IV, ch 2, p. 41 - If Emmerich is 10 years old, has done dishes for the last 146 days and his mother wants him to do about 2000 more, that sums up to 5,8 years of punishment, read "until he's 16". Relationships Emmerich lives in the small town of Hohenschwangau with his (adoptive) mother, who works at a giftshop there. His grandfather used to give tours of the castle. He never knew his father. He goes to school in the town of Füssen, but says he has no real friends there. At the end of A Grimm Warning, Mother Goose tells Conner that the only way Bree and Emmerich could have gotten through the portal in less than 200 years is if they have some kind of magic in their blood and they may be descendants of Wilhelm Grimm.TLOS III, ch 30, p. 451 In Beyond the Kingdoms, Emmerich's father is revealed to be none other than the Masked Man himself, who is also revealed to be Lloyd, Alex and Conner's uncle. Emmerich was placed in the Otherworld for his own safety by the request of his mother Little Bo Peep, and was brought there by Hagetta, who swore never to reveal his whereabouts. The Masked Man does not know he has a son. Story 1. The Wishing Spell - 2. The Enchantress Returns - 3. A Grimm Warning Emmerich helps Conner and Bree get inside Neuschwanstein. He is sucked into the portal along with Conner and Bree. Conner sends him and Bree along with the royals on the hidden path to keep them safe. After the battle, he returns to his own world, promising to keep fairytales alive on his side of the portal. 4. Beyond The Kingdoms Emmerich and Bree communicate over the phone about how they wish they could go back to the Land of Stories. They both start to realize that they must have magical blood, or they would not have been able to go to the Land of Stories in the first place. Emmerich is kidnapped by Morina, because he is actually the Masked Man and Little Bo Peep's son and Morina wants to use him as leverage to control the Masked Man. Quotes ''"My mom would kill me if I missed dinner, even if it was to help save the world."''TLOS III, ch 12, p. 226 References Category:Humans